yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 006
Episode Summary As the duel continued, Jaden played the magic card Mirage of Nightmare and then placed two cards facedown. As titan started his turn, Jaden drew cards until he had 4 in his hand, thanks to the effect of Mirage. Titan attacked him directly with Terrorking (3000 att.), but Jaden countered with a trap, Mirror Force. It reflected the attack and destroyed all of Titan's monsters. Titan used the affect of Desrook Archfiend. By discarding it to the graveyard, he can summon back an Archfiend from the graveyard. Titan brought back Terrorking (2000 att.) He attacked Jaden direclty but Jaden used his other facedown, Emergency Provisions. By discarding Mirage of Nightmare, Jaden gave himself an additional 1000 life points, which he lost after the attack (1000 LP). Titan used his millennium item to make more of Jaden disappear. Jaden played Warrior Returning Alive. It let him bring Avian back to his hand, then played Polymerization to Fuse Avian with Burstsinatrix to summon Flame Wingman (2100 att.) He destroyed Terrorking and thanks to its special ability, Titan also takes damage equal to his monsters attack (1900 LP). Titan was starting to fade away as well, but he brought back Terrorking by discarding another Desrook Archfiend. Jaden ended his turn by summoning Dark Catapult (1500 att.) in defense mode. Titan sacrificed his Terrorking to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500 att.). He used it to get rid of Flame Wingman (Jaden's LP 600). Then, Titan used the millennium item to weaken Jaden with it's shadow power. Jaden felt so weak that he fell to his knees. He found himself in a dark place where no one could hear him, but then he saw a bright light. It was Winged Kuriboh, showing Jaden that the shadow game wasn't real. Jaden realized this and figured out that Titan was just playing tricks with his mind. he got back up to continue the duel. Jaden used the special ability of Dark Catapulter. It lets him remove the same amount of monsters in his graveyard as the number of turns Catapulter's been in defense mode, then he can destroy the same amount of magic and trap cards. Since it's been one turn, Jaden removed Avian and then destroyed Pandemonium. He, then used the Avian card to destroy the pendant, showing Syrus and Chumley that the shadow game was fake. Titan was just a carnival worker using smoke and mirrors to scare his opponents. Jaden told him to give back Alexis and the other kids who disappeared. Titan didn't know what he was talking about. Titan smashed the pendant to the ground, which started a chain reaction of lights to appear. the millennium symbol appeared below them and Jaden and Titan were consumed by a dark cloud. Both found themselves in a dark room with an army of little black creatures that consumed Titan, but Jaden was protected by Winged Kuriboh, who actually seemed real. Titan had glowing red eyes and said that he and Jaden will finish their duel in the shadow realm. Jaden played Monster Reincarnation. He discard a card from his hand to summon Sparkman in defense mode. Because of the Archfiend, Titan lost 500 LP (1400). He used Skullfiend to destroy Dark Catapulter and then summoned DesRook Archfiend (1100 att.) and placed one card facedown. Jaden equipped Sparkman with Spark Blaster. It let's him switch a monsters battle mode three times in one turn. First, he used it's normal attack to destroy Desrook (Titan's LP 900) and the the blaster to switch Sparkman back to defense mode. Titan used his facedown, Battle Scared. Now both him and Jaden lose life points because of the Archfiend ability (Titan 400, Jaden 100). Then he played one card facedown and then Double Spell to use Emergency Provisions in Jaden's Graveyard. By discarding the facedown, Titan gained 1000 LP (1400). Jaden summoned Bubbleman (800 att.) When Bubbleman is the only monster in his hand he can summon another monster and draw two cards when it's the only one on the field. He then played Bubble Shuffle to switch all monsters to defense mode and then sacrifice Bubbleman to summon a hero. Titan tried to counter with the roulette effect of his fiend but it failed this time. Jaden sacrificed Bubbleman to summon Bladeedge (2600 att.) He destroyed Skull fiend and dealt damage to Titan's life points. Titan lost and was smothered by the little monsters. Jaden escaped thanks to Winged Kuriboh and they got out in time before the black cloud disappeared. Jaden thought it was all an act, but Chumley and Syrus thought differently. That night, Crowler went to the dorm to see how things turned out. All he found was Titan's Pandemonium card. Meanwhile, Jaden woke up Alexis, outside the dorm. They found a picture of her brother and gave it to her as a sign that they want to help her find him. They hurried back to the dorm before people realized that they were gone and Alexis thanked them for their help. Show Stars Featured Duels Featured Cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes